


Smells Like Teen Spirit, Nirvana.

by behappy



Series: Song-Based Fics [4]
Category: Nirvana, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, interested!Alec, somber!Magnus, this is a dedication to Kurt Cobain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behappy/pseuds/behappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec doesn't understand why everyone's chanting the words of a Mundane song in a trance-like state, but he's really curious.</p><p>[ Based heavily on a scene from 'Pan' where the miners are singing this song. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smells Like Teen Spirit, Nirvana.

        They're watching late night television when the talk show begins, low chanting invading the dimly lit apartment.  
  
        "What're they doing?" Alec forces his heavy eyes to remain open, watching the masses of people gather in a parking lot.  
  
        "It's a tribute." Magnus explains quietly, watching the television just as intently as Alec.  
  
        The show host, soon introduced as James Corden, appears on their screen. He's inside the studio, the chanting underlaying in the background as he speaks. "Welcome to the Late Late Show. Tonight, we are paying homage to the great Kurt Cobain, the lead singer of the band, Nirvana. This is the twenty-fifth anniversary of his death, but the masses are here to prove he's not forgotten."  
  
        The screen cuts back to the crowds of people in the parking lot, the caption labeled 'Los Angeles, California'. Then another crowd is shown chanting, their location shown as 'New York, New York'. Then another, 'Dublin, Ireland'. And another, 'London, England'. And another, 'Tokyo, Japan'. Alec's eyes watch in wonder at all the people chanting for the deceased singer.  
  
        "Isn't this cool?" Alec questions, voice coming out child-like.  
  
        "Yeah, it's--" Magnus voice breaks and Alec breaks his gaze with the TV.  
  
        "Magnus," Alec pulls the smaller man into his lap, forcing the elder to look at him. "What's wrong?"  
  
        Magnus wipes a tear from his watering eyes, hands settling into his lap.  
  
        "You knew him?" Alec guesses softly, one hand holding Magnus by the waist and the other caressing his cheek.  
  
        "I was a fan. A big fan." Magnus turns his head to the TV. "I was going through a phase and Nirvana was there for me."  
  
        "You gotta think happy thoughts." Alec advises, slowly swaying the two.  
  
        Magnus chuckles wetly. "Okay, Dr. Alec. I'm thinking about you."  
  
        "That's not what-- Alright, I'll accept that."          
  
        They both watch as the song comes to a close with all the locations shown on the screen in a collage formation, singing together. As their voices fade, Alec sees a few more tears slip from Magnus' eyes, but he's smiling at the same time, so he knows he's gonna be okay.  
  
        "Just because it's all you want, doesn't mean it's all you need." Magnus quotes, rubbing his eyes. "I remember that quote running through my head constantly, taunting me because of my materialistic ways and undignified possessions."  
  
        "He seemed cool."  
  
        Magnus nods once. "He was a good man, but I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive him for leaving so soon."

**Author's Note:**

> I admire Kurt Cobain and the work he did with Nirvana so much. I'm sad that he's gone, but I know, and many others know, that suicide was, to him, the only option. I don't blame him for the way he felt and I'll never forget him or his work.


End file.
